


Il vuoto lasciato dal tempo

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gaaaaaaaay, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È solo questione di chimica, ripete Sherlock una, due, tre volte, mentre le braccia di John lo stringono così forte in vita da sembrare volergli strappare l’anima. La guancia pulsa ancora forte, provata dalle nocche del dottore contro la sua pelle – immagina uscirà un livido entro pochi minuti, sangue raggrumato sotto pelle, carne viola e dolorante a contatto con qualunque cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il vuoto lasciato dal tempo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koorime_yu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/gifts).



> Scritta per il meme di stocazzo, per la koorime_yu, per la M3 del CowT @ maridichallenge e per 1. Il vuoto lasciato dal tempo di 500themes_ita

È solo questione di chimica, ripete Sherlock una, due, tre volte, mentre le braccia di John lo stringono così forte in vita da sembrare volergli strappare l’anima. La guancia pulsa ancora forte, provata dalle nocche del dottore contro la sua pelle – immagina uscirà un livido entro pochi minuti, sangue raggrumato sotto pelle, carne viola e dolorante a contatto con qualunque cosa.  
 _È solo questione di chimica_ , si ripete, mentre il calore del corpo di John sembra riempire un vuoto rimasto non colmato troppo a lungo e le sue mani scorrono lungo la sua schiena nuda, sentendo la pelle umida, il suo odore che gli solletica le narici – è casa, è vita, è l’unica cosa che gli è mancata davvero durante il suo giro per il mondo forzato. Non ha acquisito un cuore, durante la sua caccia al criminale, non è vissuto per tutto quel tempo con l’unico pensiero fisso di proteggere John, una cosa che non ha mai fatto con nessuno, prima di quel momento. Non ha convissuto con l’assenza pensando a quanto sarebbe stato bello essere a casa a sentire il dottore lamentarsi delle teste mozzate in frigo, delle dita nel freezer, del disordine in cucina, in camera da letto.  
 _È solo questione di chimica_. Continua a ripeterlo come un mantra, per tranquillizzarsi, forse, non ne ha idea nemmeno lui. La sola idea di essersi rabbonito, di aver lasciato involontariamente sciogliere il ghiaccio che tiene a bada le sue emozioni, gli scuote le interiora, lo fa tremare come il bambino che ha smesso di essere troppo presto. Eppure non può fare a meno di sentirsi caldo, di toccare più parti di John – non ha mai sentito il bisogno di toccare qualcuno come in questo momento, di sentire pelle su pelle, di affondare i denti in un collo morbido e lasciare il segno. Si ritrovano vestiti a metà sul divano, John che annaspa e chiama il suo nome, John che preme le dita contro il segno che gli ha lasciato sul viso per ricordargli quanto dolore gli abbia procurato, Sherlock lo sa, che lo fa per quello.  
John ansima e Sherlock se ne riempie le orecchie, e poco importa la chimica, a questo punto. Che sia una questione di ormoni o meno, Sherlock vuole sentirsi John addosso, in ogni modo a lui conosciuto e comprensibile. Bacia la sua bocca con fame, mentre le mani scivolano e accarezzano, si intrufolano sotto quei pochi vestiti rimasti per sentire la pelle di John scottare – è tutta una questione di tatto, è assolutamente certo di non poter colmare il vuoto in altro modo se non premendo le sue mani, le labbra, tutto contro il corpo di John. Corre, quasi, mentre lascia che anche gli ultimi indumenti scivolino a terra con un fruscio leggero; corre per poi fermarsi nel momento in cui realizza cosa sta facendo, in cui John lo deglutendo e annuendo allo stesso tempo, i suoi occhi che parlano, il suo corpo che risponde agli stimoli esattamente come il suo.  
Trattiene il fiato, quando affonda in lui con una delicatezza che non gli appartiene. Se il suo corpo glielo permettesse, continuerebbe a trattenerlo fino alla fine per non perdere la concentrazione, per assorbire i gemiti di John e conservarli nel petto spaventosamente caldo. È sopraffatto dalle sensazioni, è spaventato, e lo spavento si concentra nel bacino che spinge contro John, rallentandolo, intensificando l’attività dei suoi recettori nervosi.  
 _È questione di chimica?_ si chiede, gemendo forte come non ha mai fatto, l’eccitazione che si riversa nel corpo di John e scema, lasciandolo senza fiato.  
È John, non la chimica, e lo sa.  
Ma convincersi che sia una questione di reazioni, e non di cuore, fa meno male.


End file.
